1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for storing information that expresses a music performance performed using a musical instrument.
2. Background Art
A system that stores performance data, which expresses a music performance that was performed using a musical instrument, on a server computer via a communication network is disclosed in Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 2007-133278. In this system, after operation for starting a performance is commenced using an electronic musical instrument, a performer performs a performance, and the stored performance data is sent to a server computer that is connected to a communication network. After receiving the performance data, the server computer stores the received performance data. In the system disclosed in Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 2007-133278, the performance data is not sent after the performance ends, but rather performance data can be sent each time operation is performed on a musical keyboard or a pedal and stored on a server computer. In addition, in the system disclosed in Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 2007-133278, it is possible to download performance data that has been stored on a server computer and listen to a past performance.
In the system disclosed in Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 2007-133278, when storing performance data on a server computer, it is necessary for the performer to perform an operation to start the performance and an operation to end the performance using an electronic musical instrument. However, performing an operation to start a performance and an operation to end a performance each time a performance is performed is troublesome for the performer. Moreover, in the case that a performer forgets to perform the operation to start the performance, the performance data is not stored and the performance cannot be reproduced, and in the case that the performer forgets to perform the operation to end a performance, a problem occurs in that performance data continues to be stored.